Xue Wu Hen (The Mysterious Beauty)
'''Xue Wu Hen (aka The Mysterious Beauty, the FAKE Tian Luo Prince)''' '''Description''' '''Xue Wu Hen (aka '''T'''he Mysterious Beauty):''' The Tian Luo Prince who laid on the bed gradually transformed into a beauty with soft black hair who looked pale but splendidly beautiful even with her weak body. Her appearance was even ten times more gorgeous than her appearance when she was cross-dressing like a man. She was indeed so devastatingly beautiful that people could hardly breathe looking at her. Her eyes were so lovely and appealing that people could get heart-broken just from looking at them. She had a beautiful and fair neck as well as a pair of sparkling, translucent arms. Her tiny fingers were covered in her blood but it didn’t affect her charisma. It was so breathtaking for Yue Yang to think that beauty had always been disappearing at her most beautiful moments. Her voice was like the heavily scented cold breeze outside the garden making people hard to reject her request. (R=224) She is really the principal Xue Wu Xia’s older sister. (R=225) '''Grimoire: '''Platinum Grimoire (R=223) . '''(FAKE) Tian Luo Prince: ''' His face is as white and smooth as jade, very handsome. He also has the elegance of a woman. His pair of extremely crystal clear eyes seemed to peer into people’s souls, but they revealed a tinge of sadness, a sadness that made others feel sad for him. His voice is as smooth as spring water, flowing over rocks. Even though it was a male’s voice, it was similar to the sound of nature, pleasing to the ear, making others feel intoxicated in its presence. It has the capability to cause a ripple in people’s hearts. His only flaw is, he doesn’t smile much. However, when he does smile it's as clear as morning snow. It feels as warm as sunlight. It's light, yet has the ability to penetrate through to the deepest part of a person’s heart, and it illuminates their whole mind. Even a slight smile had the ability to eclipse all other smiles. (R=222) As the FAKE '''Tian Luo Prince, sh'''e has an insane number of fanatical female fans. One group is the Roses Fan Group. (R=222) . '''Yue Yang's thoughts about her.''' “Can I call you Wu Xia?” Yue Yang asked her before she went into the teleportation gate. “Your mouth belongs to you alone, can I even stop it?” The mysterious beauty smiled as she turned around. Her smile was like a ray of sunlight peeking through the cloudy skill, completely illuminating Yue Yang’s heart. It untangled the burdens in his heart, making him feel relaxed and brimming with confidence. Yes, he would definitely have this girl who liked to read books. It did not matter what identity he had, he would never let her go. She belonged to him alone! She had even given him her permission to chase after her. Why would he hesitate then? He should just give his all to have a romantic love affair with her! To hell with his identity! All that matters was he liked her. He would not care about her identity or how the people around would react. He would receive divine punishment if he let such a good girl just pass him by! He would definitely not let go. Since he liked her, he must succeed in taking her down, keeping her as his for her whole life. Until forever! (R=225) '''Skills''' '''[Awaken] '''(R=223) or''' [Awakening] '''(R=225)''' '''or ['''Crystal Armor] '''(R=341)''':''' Beast-to-Armor transformation. (R=225) The strength of beasts that was described in Ancient times would the beast be able to match its summoner and turn into armor. (R=223) '''[Crystal Dream]:''' The crystal wings on the Tian Luo Prince’s back immediately gather to protect its master. His body also emits a rainbow-like crystal barrier. (R=223) '''Beasts''' '''Evil Spirit Breeze: ''' * '''Skills''' ** * Name not stated * Acts the same way as [Space Teleportation]. Allows her to''' i'''mmediately disappear from one place, then immediately reappear in another. (R=148) .The Tian Luo Prince had turned himself into a crystal doll-like figure, making his whole body transparent. He closed his eyes under the bright, radiant light illuminating his body, as he summoned bursts of colorful lights that entered into his body and increased his strength. Behind his back, a pair of crystal wings that looked like a butterfly’s wings had also slowly formed. Those crystal wings were transparent and flawless. It looked like it was without substance, but it was actually extremely powerful. Every time they flapped beautifully, the whole area seemed to shake. A fairy that was only as big as a person’s thumb was summoned by Tian Luo Prince. It flew towards his forehead and entered into his body. In an instant, the Tian Luo Prince’s body started to form weird-shaped, silver-colored Runes, a little similar but different from the dark golden Rune that had appeared on Yue Yang’s body before. Then, the Tian Luo Prince slowly and beautifully opened his arms as the light that was emitting outward from his body radiated out even more brightly. Countless crystals quickly condensed around him and covered his body, forming a flawless, incomparably beautiful crystal armor on his body. More amazingly, the silver Ancient Rune on Tian Luo Prince’s body had seeped through the crystal aroor, forming new, more complicated and profound Runic Circles. (R=223) . Can call forth a burst of rainbow-colored light. Like a radiant, lustrous meteor shower, the balls of light entered his body one by one. The hole in the Tian Luo Prince’s crystal armor slowly disappeared. Furthermore, as more crystals condensed in his hands, it slowly formed a giant, transparent crystal shield. The Tian Luo Prince placed the shield beside him as a Silver Runic Circle appeared in his eyes. The crystal armor and crystal shield immediately glowed with the silver runic circle too, even the crystal wings on his back was also covered with silver runic circles… (R=223 If destroyed, the pieces then immediately transformed back into colorful, radiant balls of light and return into the body of Tian Luo Prince. (R=224) '''Equipment'''